The Road Back To Brooklyn
by newsieskane
Summary: Kane hasn't had the best life, but it has sure been better than other's. what happens when she discovers someone has more feeling for her than she might like? WIll her brother Spot pull through in a pinch to help her after all these years?
1. Default Chapter

The Road Back To Brooklyn  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own newsies and are in no way associated with them or Disney!  
  
Chapter One  
  
I could feel Race wince and turn away as I walked past. Even though I'se didn't see him do it, I felt it. He's one of the few people that I'se can say I actually know almost everything about him, but then again we'se all got our little secrets. Things hadn't been the same between us since I'se moved back to Brooklyn. It wasn't the fact that I actually moved back to Brooklyn, or that I'se had even moved away from him, if it was he would never have admitted it, but it was probably the fact that I went because I'se was told to. He knows that I am not the type of person who does something just because they are told to. In fact, I usually do the exact opposite of anything I am told...haha. If someone asked me to do something, then I might do it or at least think about doing it, but not when someone just tells me to do something without even asking. I am a suggestion goil myself. They are so much better than commands. I mean who doesn't? Its just that I had to deal with enough commands from my olda brotha. Not that he was all bad or anythin'. He just had to be well....himself and that's just about all you'se can say about the guy; He's himself.  
Race was one of the people I'se call the "chosen" ones. The select few that I'se have chosen ta be my best pals. Don't tell anyone I call them that, its just k inda the term I use for them in my head. Not that I'm not great friends with all the otha guys and goils around here, they are just my best o' the best o' pals. Race was one of those "chosen" people and one of the few that know about my brotha. Its not that I don't like to tell people things, I'm all about sharin', but its just hat every otha kid around here has problems like mine or so much worse! I'se don't even really consider my "problem" a real problem at the moment. The only thing I'se would consider a problem is about my big brotha's boids Park. Its not that I'se don't like Park its just that he seems to like me a little too much and you know he didn't have to act on it knowing I'se didn't like him, but there's not much I'se can do about how he feels. I'm sure my brotha would have done something about it if he knew, but I'se was too afraid to tell him at first. Race had offered ta tell him for me a few times, but I'se told him it was somethin' I'se had to do on my own and I would.....eventually.  
You see, you may have gussed this already, but my brotha is the leada of the Brooklyn Newsies Spot Conlon. That's pretty much the reason I'se was told ta move back ta Brooklyn. He thought he could protect me better or somethin' if I was closer to him. Personally I'se know that was part of it, but I'se also think he just wants ta have me around `im again. The sad thing is the whole "protectin' me bettah" thing was true. The only problem I'se had with it was I missed Race and my "chosen" ones so much! I'se didn't think it would be that hard to leave them since I'se was only a walk away in Brooklyn, but that one small walk seems to grow each time someone walks it. Race and I were best o' friends and now we are barely speakin'.  
  
I suppose you'se are probably wonderin' what Spot had to protect me from. Well I'll tell ya. 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Everything started when I'se was just a little goil around 10 or 11. Yea 11. I'se was living with Spot at the Brooklyn Lodging House and sellin' papes with him everyday, we were really close and I'se didn't know what I would have done without him. He was the only family I'se had and I considered him me father since I'se had never known no other. I slept in Spot's poisonal (personal) room in the Lodging House every night. We'se even had a routine in the morning when we'se would wake up. We'se would wake up a little before the otha newsies to get ready so we'se could go sell papes together. Our daily routine felt like more of a tradition than anythin' else since we didn't have many o' those I'se liked to call it tradition. First I'se would wake up and take a shower while Spot would wash his face, shave, because he thought he needed ta, and brush his teeth. Then when I'se was finished in the shower he would take one while I'se was washin' my face, brushin' me hair, and brushin' me teeth. We'se did the same thing everyday before the rest of the Newsies would wake up. They didn't bother me or anythin' it was just easier this way. I'se would even say I'se felt like I'se had 20 olda brothas. I'se had lived there since before I could remembah and it was the only place I'se really knew good. I'se loved my life and everythin' in it, especially that one "chosen" friend Race, from 'Hattan. He was a few years olda than me yea, but we'se were as good o' friends as any. Well this one day I'se was in the Lodging House playing cards, Spot had taught me how ta o' course, with some o' the guys and then Spot comes in ta ask me a question. He takes me a ways away from the othas and says, "Kane, I'se gotta ask ya somethin'."  
  
"Alright tell me already," I'se told him "I'se in the middle o' a card game!"  
  
"Well then I'se guess it can wait til latah then." He says sounding annoyed.  
  
"No you'se gotta tell me now, ya got me wonderin' what this is all about. I'se all curious or soemthin," I tried to sound educated.  
  
" Well Kane, I'se was wondering if ya would mind bunkin' with the guys from now on," he said it like he almost felt sad askin' me ta do it. Well is he wasn't he shoulda been.  
  
"What? Why would I wanna do that for? We'se been roomin' together since I'se was real young," I tried not to sound hoirt, but I'se don't think it was woikin' too good.  
  
"Well I kinda invited Fighta to come and live with me from now on. So I'se kinda wanted her ta sleep in my room with me and-"  
  
"You did WHAT?!?" I screamed probably as loud as I could. "You mean our room? The one we have shared forever? You'se and mine? Are you'se trying ta kick me out Spot?"  
  
"NO! O' course I'se not trying ta kick ya out Kane, I'se just askin' ya ta bunk with the guys from now on. You'se still gonna be me little sista Kane, now and forever," he was tryin' ta make up for what he had done. It wasn't woikin' too good.  
  
" Well I'se would rather live in 'Hattan with Race than bunk with these guys. No offense to you'se guys," I'se said getting madder with each second.  
  
"None taken," the othas stated as they watched from their seat at the card table.  
  
"Fine then run off to 'Hattan with Race! Do whatever you'se want to, I'se not your fatha. If that's what you'se wanna do, do it!" He yelled at me! For the foist time in a long time Spot actually yelled at me and what does he mean he's not me fatha. He's the closest thing I'se got to it and he knows that. Why would he say that?  
  
"Fine I WILL," I'se yelled at him as I ran to get my stuff together. I was so mad I'se had almost forgotten to grab me hat too. I'se don't know if Spot really though I would do it or not, but I'se did. I left Brooklyn.  
  
"Come back Kane I'se didn't really mean it! Come back!" He yelled at me as I ran towards 'Hattan. But you know me, I'se not the kinda poison that follows orders. 


End file.
